Commitment of a More Pleasant Kind
by Jack V. Briefs
Summary: Truten! Trunks day hasn't been going so well, and the idea of coming home to Goten is a very tempting prospect. He gives in and comes home, leading him and Goten into a discussion that may change their lives for the better.


Hey everyone! I really have NO idea where the heck this came from. I just started this when I was on vacation from June 14 to the 24th and didn't really pick it up again until last night, twelve thirty. So here it is. I'm sorry if it doesn't have a plot. I've never really done a one shot before. Well, enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer; USE YOUR HEADS!! If I owned DBZ, it would revolve around the amazing coupling of GOTEN and TRUNKS!!!   
  
**************  
  
"Ugh, today is not my day," I grumble, running my hand through the short lavender strands of my hair. Having just left my fourth meeting since lunch with a bunch of advisors whose only job is to tell me what I've done *wrong* leadership wise, I feel I'm justified in this feeling. It didn't help that there was two stacks of paperwork waiting for me on my desk.  
  
Resting against the back of my office door, I think about the question that has playing on the back of my mind all day. To play hooky, or not to play hooky? This isn't really a question, but a battle, if you really think about it. If it were just up to me, I'd pack up my stuff and head home. The only problem is what's at home. Don't get me wrong, I love my home. Especially since Goten's there. This is also part of the problem. Goten wouldn't like it very much if I came home early. He's a very moral person, Goten. I don't know where he get's it from. If his father had morals, they certainly weren't about family and his mother, well she's just Chichi.  
  
I never really understood why Goten was so into me staying at work either. He didn't seem to like work very much, deciding he'd rather go back to school and learn how to do a job as well as he could before actually doing it. Maybe he was afraid, though why I wouldn't know. In high school everyone had liked Goten, the boy with the spiky black hair and dark eyes and a personality that you either loved or hated.  
  
We never drifted apart though, even with all the new friends and the fan clubs. I had plenty dedicated to myself, but Goten had a few to his name too. I had never gotten jealous though. I'm not that kind of guy. That, and he was already mine. I still don't know how he kept those bite marks hidden from everyone.  
  
"Screw it. Sharon!" I poked my head out of my office door and looked for a familiar poof of pale green hair that was my most recent secretary. Ah, there she is. Talking to the delivery boy. She was pretty new and had yet to learn that working for Trunks Vegeta Briefs was a full-time job. Maria, my previous secretary, could tell you that.  
  
She finally took notice of me and walked over, tripping on her way.  
  
"Hm, who would put a box of staples in the middle of an office hallway?" she wondered out loud. I shook my head and walked over to help her stand up. We were about halfway there when her dark blue eyes met mine.  
  
"Sharon, I'm leaving." I let go of her then, turning to walk back into my office.  
  
"Mr. Briefs," she began, but before she finished she found herself on the floor once again.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, you can't leave. Direct orders from Ms. Briefs."  
  
I hold back a smirk before turning and replying, "My mother will understand." The look on her face pretty much shows that this girl had no idea that Bulma was my mother. Why else would we have the same last name?  
  
Turning towards my window I throw it open and take a deep breath of air before jumping out. You'd be amazed at the difference between office and fresh air.  
  
I loosened my tie and set off towards the edge of the city. There's a small district there full of small houses and condominiums that are close enough to everything we'd need. I'd found a house there through an old friend of mine and he got it all prepared for me. It was my present to Goten for his twenty-second birthday two weeks ago.  
  
The place came with a roof flat cement roof, which I'm very thankful for. Goten's latest hobby was gardening so tall plants surrounded the edges, allowing me to take-off and land without arousing too much suspicion. The table we have set up was empty, so I walked to the door and walked down the stairs, looking in the guest and bathroom doors to find my dark-haired koi.  
  
"Goten," I whispered before leaning to plant a small kiss on his sleepy face. He stirred a little and blinked, looking up at me for the first time.  
  
"Why aren't you at work," he asked, his voice and eyes still showing the signs of sleep.  
  
"I left." I smirked and waited for him to scold me, but instead he just closed his eyes and pulled me onto the couch with him. I didn't complain, who WOULD?, and adjusted myself until he was laying down on my side, his head resting on my chest.  
  
"I'm glad your here," he mumbles, tightening the arm currently draped across my chest.  
  
"Me too." He turns his head until it rests on his chin, looking at me.  
  
"Bad day at work?" I nod and let my head fall back and lay on one of the couch pillows.  
  
"Poor baby," he teases. I don't need to look at him to know that he's smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." My hand waves him off before I close my eyes, fully intent on resting after such a hard day. Goten, however, had other plans.  
  
I don't think I had the time to blink before he had hoisted me over his shoulder and begun to carry me out of the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Goten?" Knowing him, he was frowning and I yelped in pain as his hand came in contact with my butt.  
  
"Bad days at work really seem to make you grumpy. Can't a kid have any fun?" My eyes narrow as he begins to carry me back up the stairs.   
  
"Trunks, do you know what my mom did with me when I was a baby and was grumpy?"  
  
"Beat you around," I joked. Another slap on the butt told me he didn't see the humor of it.  
  
"Noooo. She would make me take a nap and that's exactly what I'm gonna make you do, whether you like it or not. You skipped out on work and this is your punishment." I knew he wasn't going to let me out of leaving. The nice thing about my sweet and naïve Goten is that he doesn't realize that I DON'T mind laying down in our bed in the middle of the afternoon while he tells me about his dreams. That's right, he still has dreams, and almost all of them are the same as they were when we were kids. I don't mind though. It lets me know that I'm one of those people he really opens up to.  
  
Sure, he's open and friendly to lots of people, but it takes Goten awhile before he really tells you what's on his mind. There's a lot more to Goten than he lets on and I'm one of the few people that know that. I find pleasure in the idea that I may be the only one.  
  
Sure enough, two minutes later finds me on my back on our bed, my head positioned comfortably on Goten's leg as his left hand supports his head and his right goes through my hair.   
  
I looked up at him, waiting for him to begin. It never took him that long. The oddest thing was that he didn't start talking, not even after ten minutes had passed. Having used all my patience up at work, I spoke first.  
  
"Goten is there something on your mind? Your usually talking my head off by now." His dark eyes fall down to me, clouded as though he was thinking about something, just his body reacting to me without him being there.   
  
"I'm fine." The look I'm giving him now could make him think two things. One, I want to kill him, and Two, I don't believe him.   
Which is up to him.  
  
"Okay, well," he begins, his eyes suddenly getting a mischievous gleam that I missed. "I was thinking about doing something, for us. It might be painful and it might be dangerous but I think in the end it would be worth it." I raise my eyebrows, somewhat intrigued by whatever was running through his mind right now.   
  
Just the fact that it was in his mind should have tipped me off.   
  
"I'll try it. It doesn't sound like it'd be all that bad anyway." Goten smiles at me, his eyes wide with excitement and I pet him on his head.   
  
"So, what is it I have to do?"   
  
"Just lay back like this," he tells me, putting a hand on my chest and pushing me back until I'm laying in a very comfortable position, him straddling my legs. I grin as he reaches into one of our side dressers.   
  
I'm beginning to think his idea was just really kinky sex.  
  
"Now close your eyes," he says, his voice lower and I do so, feeling his hands unbuttoning my shirt and then going for my pants. When those are off and he begins to tug at my boxers I smile. My dear Goten, so very predictable.  
  
Not being as good as my earlier actions led you to believe, I open my eyes and scream.  
  
Goten is holding a knife a mere five inches in front of...how to put this... Chibi Me?   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" He looks up at me and grins.  
  
"Relax Trunks. I was just thinking about how when we were kids we did that Blood Brothers thing when we were about eleven and twelve and thought we should renew it. It's been about ten years and from all our spars I think each others blood has been drained."  
  
"Goten, you make that cut in the hand, not *blush* not, down there."  
  
"Well duh! I knew that. I wasn't going to make us blood BROTHERS though. I was gonna make us blood LOVERS."   
  
"BY CHOPPING MY DICK OFF?!"  
  
"Trunks," he says, his tone berating and eyes glaring, "I wasn't going to 'chop it off', I was merely going to cut it with the knife, then cut myself, and, uh, put them together I guess." The way he trails off tells me hadn't planned what to do after he'd cut us.   
  
"Goten," I began as I slipped up my boxers to offer myself some protection. "There are other ways to show that we're bonded to one another." His face scrunches up and he crosses his arms in thought, seemingly oblivious as the movement of my legs causes him to slide forward until his arms make contact with my chest.   
  
"Trunks," he says after awhile. "What other ways are there, exactly? I can't think of anything." I raise an eyebrow and catch his eye. "Okay, maybe I can think of a few things, you pervert," he jokes with a playful push on my chest. I laugh and pull him close my lips next to his ear.  
  
"Goten, your so cute for a twenty two year old, it's unfair." He frowns against my face and I pull away. He never was very fond of being called cute.  
  
"You know Goten, the only thing frowning is going to do for you is give you premature wrinkles because I'm never gonna stop calling you that." His frown deepens and I roll my eyes, my hands going to his face and pulling the soft features into a smile.  
  
"I'm NOT going to live with a wrinkle bag the rest of my life so you can just forget about ever frowning again."   
  
"Is that a form of commitment?" I blink at him before recalling our conversation. Goten is just so damn DISTRACTING!!!  
  
"Yeah, that could be one way to show it. There's also things that we've done, like getting a house together, buying furniture and stuff, that's a form of commitment too." He seems to take in my words before nodding and slumping forward, burying his face in my neck. Holding him to me, I lay back and run my fingers through his hair. He makes a small sound of enjoyment before pushing himself closer to me and pulling up a blanket.   
  
"What if we got married?" Goten asks. My hand stops in it's path. Marriage? This was something I had never really considered, even before I'd realized my feelings for Goten. To me that was one of the biggest commitments made in your life, to dedicate yourself to another forever. I suppose that isn't entirely true when one considers the increasing rate of divorce. I don't know if I want to put Goten into that. Marriage is a world of uncertainty that I didn't want to enter.   
  
If I really think about it, the possibility of myself getting married had never seemed to be that much of an option. I'd imagined Bra getting married and having kids. Pan too. Goten, if he hadn't loved me, would have been thought of the same way.  
  
I guess I don't consider myself to be the marriageable type. I don't understand my emotions well enough for myself. I suppose that's why I'm with Goten though. He's always been able to understand what I've been feeling, without my saying anything at all. It's quite the ability, though it can be a big pain in the ass if I don't feel like talking. He wouldn't push me to talk, though, if I didn't want to.   
  
Goten really is the one for me.   
  
I look into the dark eyes above me and try to imagine it, us married. I don't suppose life would be different than it is now, except we both have to wear rings on our fingers. That wouldn't be that bad though. Not if it symbolized our love for one another. Planning a wedding would definitely be a pain in the ass though. Chichi would want it to be as traditional as possible, even if it's not the most traditional of couplings.   
  
Sighing, I lean up a bit and kiss him, a gentle coaxing just because I'm feeling lazy. He doesn't seem to be as relaxed as I am though as he tilts my head back, turning his head to map out the mouth he's kissed for the past eight years. You'd think he'd have it memorized by now. It must be the Son genes that make him forget it.  
  
Not that I mind him memorizing my mouth every day.   
  
"Goten," I mumbled against his mouth. He ignores me brings a hand up to my cheek, dragging it along to my lips.  
  
"Shh, you say I talk your head off." I frown but he ignores it, massaging my tongue with his own. That certainly wipes the frown off my face. Goten's kisses always seem to take me out of whatever stress I'd been facing that day.   
  
I pull away and smile at him, seeing his eyes clouded over just as I'm sure my own are. We are perfect for each other.   
  
"Maybe your right Goten. Maybe your right."  
  
He looks at me confused and I sit up, pulling him into my lap and grabbing his left hand with my own. Winking at him, I rub his ring finger.  
  
"Your right," I say, raising the finger to my mouth. "About this." I kiss the spot and smile, knowing that our future commitment will be only one of the many things to come.   
  
**************  
  
Well, that was......interesting. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this one, because taking a small hour break from my stories opens up the creative juices. That and this holds no more commitment once I'm done. Please let me know if you like this thing and if you'd want me to write a sequel. I love hearing what others think of my story. Though, if you have a negative or non-constructive remark, which I'm sure there's plenty you could say about this fic, please refrain.  
  
Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
-Jack V Briefs 


End file.
